Fin de semana
by Escarlata
Summary: Ami, Rei, Minako y Makoto pasan un fin de semana en la montañas, ¿qué pasa?... Parte única. R&R por favor


****

Fin de semana. 

Dos noches en cuatro actos.

Por: Escarlata

**************************************

__

Primera llamada...

Segunda llamada...

Tercera llamada...

TOC, TOC

"¡Voy!", exclamó Makoto, quitándose el delantal para colgarlo de un gancho en la puerta de la cocina "¡Ya voy, no se impacienten!".

Ya sabía de quienes se trataba. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y se encontró con sus amigas: Ami, con un libro bajo el brazo y una pequeña mochila en la espalda, Minako, con una maleta de tamaño compacto, y Rei, con equipaje como para un mes.

"No las esperaba tan temprano", dijo Mako, dejándolas pasar "¿Qué pasó con Usagui?".

"Su mamá no la dejó venir", explicó Ami "Reprobó el examen de geometría, ¿lo recuerdas?".

"De lo que se va a perder", rió Mina, echándose en uno de los sillones "Un fin de semana en estas lindas montañas".

"¡Qué bueno que tus tíos nos prestaron su casa, Makoto!", comentó Rei, entrando directo al dormitorio para dejar su equipaje. 

"No me costó trabajo convencerlos".

Ami y Mina también dejaron sus cosas en el dormitorio, para después descansar un poco. El viaje había sido largo y pesado. Makoto ya les tenía preparada una deliciosa comida, cosa que le agradecieron, por que también estaban hambrientas.

Eran las seis de la tarde de ese tranquilo viernes, las cuatro amigas, entre la comida, planeaban lo que harían el sábado. Cerca de ahí había un lago, así que quedaron en ir a nadar y a pescar toda la mañana; y por la tarde, comerían lo pescado al aire libre y harían una fogata. Esa noche, todas descansarían en las aguas termales que estaban a espaldas de la casa, antes de irse a la cama. Las cuatro compartirían el mismo dormitorio, el cual era muy amplio, por lo que entraban perfectamente bien cuatro futones. 

"La cena estuvo deliciosa, Mako", exclamó Mina, sobándose el estómago.

"Gracias".

"Usagui hubiera matado por probarla", comentó Rei con cierto aire burlón "Pero la tonta reprobó el examen y no la dejaron venir... así aprenderá la lección"

"No digas esas cosas, Rei", le pidió Mina, un poco molesta.

"Pero tiene razón", intervino Ami "Si Usagui hubiera estudiado más, estaría aquí con nosotras".

"Además no tienes nada que envidiarle, Mina, tú pasaste ese mismo examen de puro milagro", dijo Makoto, sonriendo. 

"¡Makoto, tú también estuviste a punto de reprobarlo!", se defendió Mina "Así que no me digas nada".

"¡Oye, no me provoques, Minako Aino!"

"Por favor, dejen de discutir", les calmó Ami.

"No, déjalas, será divertido ver quién gana... le apuesto a Makoto".

"¿Tú también, Rei?... Nada más falta que Ami también me diga algo"

Ami se limitó a reír, Rei le siguió a los pocos segundos, Makoto no quitaba su sonrisa burlona y Mina seguía con su disgusto fingido. Sería una noche muy interesante, claro, si sobrevivían a la guerra de almohadas.

**************************************

__

Acto 1 Hora de dormir

"Ahhhh, que agradable...", suspiró Rei, sumiéndose hasta el pecho en las aguas termales. 

"Si, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Mina, dejándose abrazar, también, por el calor del agua. 

"Me podría quedar aquí toda la noche", dijo Makoto, acomodándose la toalla del cabello. 

Ami guardó silencio, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Las cuatro se quedaron calladas unos minutos, disfrutando del agua caliente. Mina se dedicó a observar de reojo a sus amigas. Rei estaba al lado de Ami, parecía meditar, mientras la chica genio estaba a punto de quedarse dormida; Makoto miraba a la nada y paseaba sus manos por el agua. 

Se quedó mirando un poco más a Makoto, analizando su cuerpo, o lo que podía ver de él, pues el agua le cubría hasta medio pecho. 

"Makoto..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué talla eres?"

"¿Talla de qué?"

"De busto"

Makoto le miró de forma rara, Mina se encogió de hombros.

"No pienses mal... sólo quiero saber si tu busto es más grande que el mío", aclaró de inmediato, pues Rei también le miró de mala forma.

"Oh... bueno... es obvio que tengo más que tú", respondió malévolamente.

"¿Eso crees?", le preguntó, fingiendo molestia. 

"No lo creo... lo sé".

Mina se molestó, Rei rió por lo bajo y Makoto sonreía, triunfal. Ami seguía dormida. Makoto se levantó, mostrando su torso desnudo y mirando a Mina.

"¿Tú qué dices?", murmuró poniendo sus manos en su cintura, "¿porqué no te levantas y nos muestras lo que tienes?".

"UM... No sé... no quiero que te sientas mal... mejor no les enseño", dijo, altiva, para después mirar a Rei, "Rei también podría deprimirse".

"¿Yo?", alegó Rei, molesta, pero divertida a la vez, "Mira y llora, amiga", dijo, situándose al lado de Makoto.

En verdad tenían un busto grande, seguramente pasaban por poco la clásica medida de 90 cm. Mina se sonrió, antes de ponerse de pie. Rei y Makoto la miraron, con un gesto igual de divertido. 

"No estás mal", comentó Rei, sentándose de nuevo, al igual que Makoto.

"Claro, por algo soy la hermosa y atractiva diosa del amor".

"Olvidaste decir 'modesta', mi querida Mina", murmuró Makoto con una risa burlona.

"Y hablando de modestia", dijo Rei en voz baja, "¿Qué dicen de nuestra pequeña genio?".

Makoto y Minako, al igual que Rei, miraron con malas intenciones a Ami, que parecía estar en su segundo sueño. Se acercaron a ella, tratando de no alborotar mucho el agua para no despertarla, la rodearon...

"Ni siquiera lo intenten", advirtió Ami, sin abrir los ojos, "Ya sé que traman, así que olvídenlo".

"Eres una aguafiestas", se quejó Rei, "Sólo queríamos verte". 

"Olvídenlo, es obvio que cualquiera de ustedes me supera".

"Oh, vamos, no es para que te sientas mal", continuó Rei, "Ya conocemos un poco tu cuerpo, pero no importa, eres una chica atractiva... ¿ustedes qué dicen?".

"Es verdad", respondieron Mina y Mako. 

Ami sonrió, para después moverse un poco... de verdad, ya casi de dormía.

"Mejor vamos a acostarnos", dijo Makoto, saliendo del agua "O Ami va a ahogarse si nos quedamos otro rato más".

Se secaron y pusieron ropa de dormir, para acomodarse en sus futones. Pero, aún no tenían planeado dormir. Minako organizó una guerra de almohadas, dos contra dos, Ami y Rei contra ella y Makoto. La pelea duró eternos veinte minutos, pero nadie ganó... bueno, Ami se ganó un raspón en un codo, Rei una leve torcedura de muñeca, Minako una torticolis y Makoto un moretón en un brazo.

"Estoy contenta", dijo Mina, aprovechando unos segundos de silencio, después de que apagaran la luces y se decidieran a dormir.

"¿Porqué?", le preguntó Makoto, que estaba acostada a su lado.

"Por que estoy con ustedes... estoy con las personas que más quiero".

Las demás sonrieron, dándole mentalmente la razón... era tan agradable estar así...

**************************************

__

Acto 2 Confesiones.

"No puedo dormir", dijo Rei después de un largo rato, llamando la atención de sus noctámbulas compañeras, que, obvio, tampoco habían conciliado el sueño.

"¿Qué hora será?", se preguntó Ami.

"Uh... creo que son la 10:30...", contestó Mina, "Aún es temprano".

"Y se supone que debemos levantarnos temprano", comentó Makoto, levantándose del futón.

Makoto salió del dormitorio. Regresó rápido, traía una vela encendida y la puso en medio de los futones, antes de volver a acostarse. Las demás se voltearon hacía la tenue luz que desprendía la vela. 

El ambiente ahora era íntimo, privado... podía sentirse claramente...

"Mako...".

"Dime, Mina".

"Siempre quise preguntarte algo".

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno... Una vez nos dijiste que tus padres murieron... pero... nunca nos has dicho cómo...".

Ami y Rei pusieron atención, Makoto permaneció igual de tranquila, pero callada.

"Si te molestó mi comentario... no es necesario que digas nada... disculpa si te incomodé".

"No estoy molesta, no te preocupes", respondió Makoto, aún tranquila, "Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en eso... pero puedo contarles todo... no hay problema".

Makoto suspiró, antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Sucedió cuando yo tenía como seis años. Mi padre era militar y mi madre atendía una florería... Una vez hicieron un viaje a Europa, por el trabajo de papá, a mí me dejaron en casa de unos tíos por que estaba enferma..." 

La chica guardó silencio, cosa que preocupó a sus amigas, pues su gesto tranquilo se volvió serio y frío.

"Cuando venían de regreso, una tormenta atrapó a su avión en medio de las montañas... Se estrellaron contra unos riscos... nadie sobrevivió... sólo pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos..."

Makoto bajó el rostro y apretó los ojos, tratando de reprimir el súbito llanto que la invadió. Sus amigas se alarmaron, Mina la tomó de la mano.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Makoto, sin alzar el rostro. Su voz quebrada fue suficiente para saber que sollozaba.

"Mako...", murmuró Mina, pero su amiga continuó...

"... Mis tíos no sabían como decirme que jamás volvería a ver a mis padres... Recuerdo que me contaron una historia que decía que mis padres estaban en el cielo, por que habían sido buenas personas en vida... No sé por qué, pero en aquel momento no me entristecí ni lloré, quizá por que aún era muy pequeña como para comprender cosas así...", guardó silencio otros segundos y secó sus lágrimas "... les confesaré algo... es la primera vez que lloro por su muerte..." 

Makoto terminó en un silencioso llanto, que conmovió el corazón de sus compañeras. Mina, sintiéndose culpable por todo eso, se acercó a Makoto y la abrazó. Mako correspondió el gesto. Ami bajó el rostro, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras Rei se esforzaba por no llorar.

"Discúlpame... no era mi intención...".

"No te preocupes, Mina, me hiciste un gran favor... nunca había hablado de esto antes... en verdad me ayudó".

"Si te hace sentir mejor... yo también tengo cosas que quiero soltar, por que me lastiman mucho", murmuró Mina, regresando a su futón.

"Mina, no es necesario".

"Lo es... quiero hacerlo"

Mina suspiró, vio a sus amigas y acomodó su mentón entre sus brazos cruzados.

"También es sobre mis padres...", comenzó la rubia chica, fijando su mirada en la luz que desprendía la vela, "Jamás conocí a mi padre, mi madre era soltera y trabajaba en la policía, bueno, sigue trabajando como policía, pero antes era muy difícil para ella mantenerme, tenía un rango muy bajo y ganaba poco..."

Mina seguía sin desviar su mirada de la vela.

"Por cosas del destino, ambas terminamos en Inglaterra... ahí conocí a Artemis y me volví Sailor V... Ya saben parte de esa historia... Armand, Catherin y mi supuesta muerte para alejarme de ahí". 

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero siguió hablando.

"Mamá siempre ha estado afuera, trabajando... Apenas si está enterada de que estoy aquí... Hay veces que me siento sola cuando estoy en mi casa, por eso siempre trato de estar con ustedes...", guardó silenció unos instantes y secó sus lágrimas "A mamá la quiero mucho... pero ustedes son lo más importante que tengo".

Ahora fue el turno de Makoto para abrazarla. Mina lloró sobre el hombro de su amiga, mientras Rei y Ami se limitaban a mirarlas.

"Sé que mi caso para nada se compara con el tuyo... pero siempre quise decírselo a alguien", murmuró Mina. 

"No te preocupes...", susurró Makoto, acariciando el rubia cabello de la chica. 

"Para eso estamos las amigas", dijo Ami, "para apoyarnos y escucharnos... no debes sentirte así Mina, tú tampoco Mako".

"Siempre que se sientan tristes o algo las moleste, no duden en buscarnos", finalizó Rei, sonriéndoles.

Mina y Makoto se separaron, para poder sonreírles a sus amigas. Las dos se acostaron y acomodaron entre las colchas.

"Mejor hay que dormir, ahora sí ya es tarde", dijo Makoto, apagando la llama de la vela, "Hasta mañana, chicas".

"Que duerman bien".

"Sueñen conmigo". 

"Ya cállate y duérmete".

**************************************

__

Acto 3 La práctica.

"¡Ami deja de nadar por aquí!", exclamó Minako, "¡Estás asustando a los peces!".

"Lo siento", dijo Ami, apenada.

"No le eches la culpa a Ami... eres tú la que no sabe pescar", intervino Rei, que estaba a unos metros de Mina, pescando. 

"Mira quién habla... la que lleva aquí todo el día y no ha atrapado nada", alegó Mina, molesta.

"Cállate... apenas llegamos, es obvio que aún no pesquemos nada".

"Pues Makoto ya lleva como dos kilos de pescado", sonrió Ami, señalando a su alta amiga, que estaba un poco más alejada. 

"No es justo... Makoto es profesional", refunfuñó Mina, colocando más carnada en su anzuelo.

"Mejor les ayudo, o no vamos a desayunar nada", dijo Ami, tomando una red que estaba en la orilla.

Siempre sí pudieron pescar lo suficiente para comer un delicioso caldo de pescado, claro, preparado por Makoto, Rei hizo el té y Ami y Mina recolectaron algunas frutas y hongos en el bosque... Mina quería ir sola, pero las demás temieron que fuera a intoxicarlas con hongos venenosos. 

Por la tarde se la pasaron jugando como niñas de primaria. Se persiguieron, jugaron al escondite, nadaron otro rato e incluso practicaron un poco sus técnicas de pelea. La comida: pescado frito, refresco y unos bocadillos que Ami había traído de su casa. Ya en la noche regresaron a la cabaña, Makoto preparó algo ligero para la cena: un té y unas galletas de chocolate.

"Lástima que debemos irnos mañana en la tarde", suspiró Rei, tomando su doceava galleta.

"Podemos regresar en otra ocasión... tal vez en vacaciones", propuso Ami, "Ya no falta mucho para que empiecen".

"No sería mala idea, entonces Usagui si podría venir", dijo Minako con la boca, no llena, sino repleta de galletas.

"Vamos a bañarnos", dijo Makoto, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Sí!".

Después de arrasar con las galletas, las cuatro se metieron a las aguas termales para bañarse. Hicieron una guerra de agua, se enjabonaron entre sí, contaron chistes malos... fue un momento divertido. En el dormitorio, volvieron a pelear con almohadas, antes de acostarse. Makoto de nuevo trajo una vela, pero ésta era más grande y desprendía más luz.

"Mako, dime algo", dijo Rei, para iniciar la conversación.

"¿Qué?".

"Siempre te la pasas hablando de tu ex–novio, pero nunca nos has contado como es". 

"Es verdad, por la descripción que generalmente nos das, parece que media ciudad tiene al menos un parecido con él", comentó Ami. 

"No creo que valga la pena hablar de él", dijo Makoto, un poco molesta, "he decidido ya no volver a pensar en él".

"¿De verdad?", le preguntó Mina, sonriendo.

"Sí".

"¿Y qué opinas del chico que nos vendió las carnadas?", volvió a preguntarle.

"Ay, su corte de pelo era igual al del chico que me rompió el corazón".

"..."

Las demás la miraron, burlonas, Makoto se sonrojó, apenada, mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Makoto... quiere decir que ya has de saber lo que es un beso", comentó Mina, llamando la atención de todas, "Supongo que él te habrá besado varias veces". 

Toda la cara de Makoto se puso roja. Ami y Rei miraron a Mina, sorprendidas... esa chica si que era atrevida. Minako seguía con su sonrisa.

"No me digas que no, por que no voy a creerte".

"Bueno, no lo negaré... pero, por qué dices eso".

"Por que me da envidia... no sé que sea un beso, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de besar a alguien".

"Pues... no sabría cómo explicártelo, es difícil hasta de comprender".

"Tampoco es necesario que me lo expliques", sonrió, mirándola fijamente, "Creo que lo mejor sería que me mostraras cómo se hace".

"¿?"

Makoto enrojeció más, Ami y Rei no podían creer lo que Mina propuso con sus palabras; en cambio, Mina lucía tranquila.

"No me miren así, que no he dicho nada malo... sólo quiero que Makoto me muestre cómo es un beso".

"Pero...".

"No tiene nada de malo, sería un beso... de práctica... un beso entre amigas, nada más... no hay de qué asustarse".

"Bueno... tienes razón".

Makoto recuperó su color, el otro par seguía sin creer lo que oía. Minako se sentó frente a Makoto, ésta la imitó. Quedaron cara a cara.

"¿Estás segura?", le preguntó Makoto, tomando sus manos, "No quiero hacer esto, si tú no estás segura".

"No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que mi primer beso sea con una amiga... adelante, estoy lista".

"Está bien".

Ami y Rei estaban sin habla.

"Primero cierra los ojos", dijo Makoto con gentileza, su compañera obedeció.

"¿Así?".

"Sí, muy bien... ahora... no te muevas".

"O.K.".

"Y no abras la boca, que no va a ser un beso francés".

Mina se rió un poco, antes de quedarse quieta. Makoto se acercó poco a poco al rostro de su amiga y unió sus labios a los de Mina en un dulce y breve beso. Rei tenía la boca abierta, Ami tan estaba roja como una manzana. Mina y Mako se separaron, la chica rubia tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno... ¿qué te pareció?", le preguntó Makoto, expectante.

"Fue... eh... extraño", respondió, tocándose los labios con los dedos.

"¿Extraño?".

"Me sentí rara... pero... no estuvo mal... me gustó... gracias, Mako".

Makoto también sonrió, parecía feliz. Mina miró a Ami y a Rei, que aún no salían de su sorpresa.

"Les toca", dijo Mina, "pueden hacerlo entre ustedes".

"¿Qué?", preguntó Rei, alarmada; Ami permaneció callada y bajó la mirada, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

"Siempre se hacen las difíciles", les reprochó Makoto, un poco molesta, "Ya vieron que no tiene nada de malo, ¿porqué tienen miedo de hacerlo?".

"¿Miedo?", respondió, nerviosa y mirando a Ami, "No es eso..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Es sólo que... bueno... yo..."

"¿Y tú qué, Ami, no vas a decir nada?", le preguntó Mina.

Ami y Rei se miraron, bastante nerviosas. Como si estuvieran de acuerdo, ambas se sentaron, quedando frente a frente.

"Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco", murmuró Rei.

"No... no me molesta", respondió Ami, apenada.

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Mina, "Ya vieron cómo lo hicimos, sólo imítennos".

"Adelante", sonrió Makoto.

El par se miró, un poco indecisas. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rei tomó las manos de Ami y le sonrió, ésta correspondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa. Como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizadas, ambas cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y acercaron sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y suave beso.

También fue breve como el de sus amigas. Cuando se separaron, lucían un raro gesto de satisfacción.

"¿Qué tal?", les preguntó Mina, al ver que permanecían calladas.

"Fue extraño...", respondió Ami, tocándose los labios.

"... pero agradable", continuó Rei. 

Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron, mas no se dijeron nada... en verdad parecían estar de acuerdo. Mina y Mako también sonrieron, ese par si que era difícil de convencer.

**************************************

__

Acto 4 Confesiones (parte 2).

"Ya vieron que no fue tan malo", dijo Makoto. Las cuatro ya estaban acostadas.

"Pero les falta una cosa para congraciarse con nosotras", dijo Mina a grandes voces, las demás la miraron con extrañeza.

"¿Qué cosa?", le preguntó Ami.

"Ayer, a ésta misma hora, ustedes escucharon que nuestros corazones se abrían... ¿no creen que es su turno?".

Ami y Rei bajaron sus miradas. Mako estaba de acuerdo con Mina, así que no dijo nada por defenderlas o excusarlas. Pasó un largo rato antes de una de ellas, Ami, se decidiera a hablar.

"Bueno... creo que si tengo algo que contarles...", murmuró, sin alzar el rostro, "también es acerca de mis padres". 

Guardó silencio unos instantes más, como decidiéndose a comenzar.

"Ya saben que ellos están divorciados... lo que me duele, fue lo que viví antes de su separación... Desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo que ellos discutían muy seguido, los motivos eran cosas triviales y sin importancia, pero sus peleas eran largas... yo trataba de refugiarme en mi habitación, pero podía oírlos con toda claridad... Me ponía a llorar toda la noche, incluso después de que ellos terminaban de discutir... Siempre trataban de fingir ante mí, actuaban como si todo estuviera en orden; y yo también les seguía el juego, fingiendo que no me daba cuenta de nada..." 

Pegó su rostro a la almohada y se dio unos segundos para poder continuar.

"Un día, mamá salió de viaje, yo me había quedado en casa con mi papá... recuerdo que él me llevó al parque, después a un deportivo para enseñarme a nadar y, al último, a un mirador desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad... me divertí mucho con él, pero, al regresar a casa, me dio un sobre grande y me pidió que no lo abriera y que se lo diera a mamá cuando regresara de su viaje... Me acostó y me contó un cuanto para dormirme... Entonces, me levanté como a media noche, unos ruidos me habían despertado... ahí fue cuando vi que papá se iba de casa, tenía sus cosas en una maleta... Traté de seguirlo, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo..." 

Seguía sin alzar el rostro, sus amigas le miraban con cierta tristeza. La escucharon sollozar...

"Lo siento... es todo lo que puedo decir... ya no puedo continuar", lloró, abrazándose a la almohada, "Lo siento".

Rei rodeó los hombros de Ami con su brazo, mas no dijo nada, Mako y Mina la imitaron, limitándose a tomarla de las manos.

"Está bien, Ami, no es necesario que sigas", le susurró Rei al oído, "Es mi turno... así que deja de llorar, por que voy a necesitar tu hombro... ¿O.K.?"

Ami asintió y se secó las lágrimas, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Rei regresó a su lugar y suspiró, antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía como tres años, la verdad no me acuerdo de ella, sé que nunca les he hablado de mi padre... bueno, él es un importante político... tan importante, que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para mí..."

El gesto de Rei se tornó molesto de repente.

"Él siempre me dejaba con alguna niñera, o con sus secretarias, nunca estaba conmigo. Cuando despertaba, me decían que ya se había ido a trabajar, y cuando me iba a dormir, decían que regresaría muy tarde del trabajo. Cruzábamos miradas unas tres veces por semana, y cuando lo hacíamos, era por unos cuantos minutos. Él siempre tenía prisa y compromisos importantes". 

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero eran de coraje.

"Cierta ocasión, le dije que lo odiaba, que era un mal padre y que quería irme de ahí..." cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, "Y el muy... me tomó la palabra... apenas me di cuenta, ya iba de camino a Juuban. Todo lo que mi padre me dijo, es que eso sería lo mejor para los dos... que nos alejáramos... Me dejó en el templo Hikawa con el padre mi madre, mi abuelo... Él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, creo que ya conocía a mi padre... La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando el subió a su limosina para irse... para siempre..." 

Lloró. Ami la abrazó y dejó su rostro descansara en su hombro.

**************************************

__

Abajo el telón

Era divertido ver el paisaje por la ventana, era una hermosa vista.

Las cuatro ya estaban de regreso a Juuban en el autobús. Llevaban una hora de viaje y aún les faltaban dos. Todo el tiempo la habían pasado en completo silencio, no necesitaban hablar... 

... había sido un fin de semana muy significativo, nunca lo olvidarían...

FIN


End file.
